gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reversed
Synopsis Some of the gang's member has been kidnapped by Lauren, Dr. Budur and Charlotte, and has reverted the quads, Martha and Cobby into their reincarnations' spirits! It's up to the six of them to find a way to bring them back to life before they all vanish from existence! Transcript (Scene changes to Dr. Budur's cell in Alcatraz, where he is staring at his plate) Dr. Budur: Ugh! This food stinks! (A loud knock is heard) Dr. Budur: (grunts) I'm eating the food! (Two mysterious people peeked at his cell) Dr. Budur: Oh, and who are YOU supposed to be? Mysterious Person: (to the mysterious person) He's Dr. Budur! Should we let him out now? Mysterious Person 2: Yes, activate the bombs! (to Dr. Budur) Stand back. (Dr. Budur walks backwards, as the two mysterious people walked off. A large explosion happened and the cell gate was incinerated) Mysterious Person 2: Very good job, my friend. Mysterious Person: Thank you. (Alarms go on, and guards surround them) Guard: They're setting the prisoner free! Mysterious Person: (to Dr Budur) Follow us if you wanna live, Budur! (Dr. Budur nods seriously and the three run off. Many gunshots were heard) Dr. Budur: Who are you two and what do you want from me?! Mysterious Person 2: Let's talk about this later, okay?! When we're not supposed to die! (Outside of Alcatraz, there is a boat on the water. The three dived into it and they drive away, while the guards try to shoot at one of them) Dr. Budur: (looks behind them) Phew. We almost got killed! (to the mysterious person) Now... Who are you two?! Mysterious Person: Oh, I'm glad we're free. (removes her mask, revealing Charlotte) Remember us, Budur? (The other removes her mask as well, revealing Lauren) Dr. Budur: (evil smirks) Ah, you two. I'm so glad you're still on my side. Lauren: Why would we do that? After all, you're the only one who desires to fight my alter-ego and her foolish friends! (grunts) Those brats! They think they can save the day... Dr. Budur: Again?! DRATS! Let's get back to my lair and plan our- Charlotte: (stammers him) No no. No weapons. If we want to destroy them, we gotta get their most powerful members... Lauren: Good idea, but how we will ever stop them? They have those GEMS, and we can't get our hands into those! Charlotte: (brings out a book) With this. It's my grandmother's spell book, and I found a perfect spell that can put them into danger. Dr. Budur: Then, what is it?! Charlotte: Chill your bones, Budur. (flips pages, then stops into one) 'Reversicus'. (to both of them) This spell can reverse someone's life, but reincarnations? They'll become spirits and disappear into nothingness! And once they cease to exist, those poor kids, will become our slaves! Dr. Budur: Ah! I love it! After we reach Elmore, we'll pay them a little visit... (evil laughs) (Theme song begins) (Scene changes to the clubhouse, where Anais is outside, alone) Anais: Hmph... It's so boring today! I haven't seen the others as well! Psh! (At a bush where the tree are hiding) Lauren: Aww, that girl's all alone. Maybe we can kidnap her first. Charlotte: Are you crazy?! Have you seen this girl before? Lauren: (rolls eyes) Of course, I have! I have a feeling that the others are about to come, so we should take action! Dr. Budur: Stop. This won't work. We need some sort of distraction, that can probably- (spots a stray kitten) Oh, better.. (grabs the kitten gently) Hey there, you wanna play?... (Later, the gang comes back) Anais: Oh, there you guys are! I've been looking all over you all day! Gumball: (pierces sword to the ground) Sorry sis. We just had a meeting and then there was a giant rampaging, so we had to go on without you. Martha: (covered in purple goo) Ooohhh! This goo feels smooth! Cobby: Ugh! Martha, that's not good for you! Martha: HA! And why's that? (inflates like a balloon) Cobby: (sighs) You really don't know how to listen... (picks up a stray needle and pokes it to Martha, causing her to deflate) Martha: (slurred) Oh, that happened. (shapeshifts into her original form) Mabel: Wait a minute... I sense something fishy... Martha: What strange? (Loud meowing is heard) Beckie: What was that? Lilly: Sounds like a cat! Cobby: More like a kitten.